Good Life
by h-bomb
Summary: Because Naya thinks Dianna is a sexpot. Unrelated Nayanna one-shots. - Naya/Dianna RPF.


**Title: **Good Life**  
><strong>**Pairing: **Naya/Dianna **  
>Rating:<strong> K-M (this one is T)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>One-shots based on different scenarios that involve Naya and/or Dianna.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Standard RPF disclaimers apply - not real, mean no harm. Title (and chapters titles) is from the song of the same name by One Republic.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>(This chapter contains Matt Hodgson.) If you weren't aware, these are all Naya/Dianna fics. So if RPF isn't your thing, scroll on by. These are all going to be (unrelated) one-shots. I have this one, and another (much shorter) one finished. Not sure how many I'll crank out, but if I get hit by a muse, then I'll be updating. Also, if you have any suggestions at all for any fics you might want to see, leave it in a review or feel free to PM me. I appreciate feedback on my stories, always. Thanks for reading.

/

After spending the last couple of years in Vegas with the cast, Dianna was the only one that agreed to attend this year. That should offend Naya, right? That her friends couldn't make _one_weekend. Matt, (the writer, not the creepy teacher) had decided to tag along as well, as much as Naya would prefer that he didn't. There was only so much of him she could stand on set, and spending it with him in Las Vegas? Where he would most likely be drunk, and hitting on anything that moved; herself included - it didn't appeal to her in the slightest. But the moment Dianna had texted her with: _Let's hope our last meals aren't vegetables this time_; Naya was on board, and didn't give a fuck if Dianna was the only one who responded, or that one of her "bosses" was going with them.

The plane ride was less than an hour, and Naya could never sleep on planes. But the moment Dianna's hand rested atop her thigh, and would occasionally inch a little higher with each "bump" of turbulence; Naya didn't care if she never slept on a plane again.

When they stepped off the plane, Matt took that opportunity to be as close to her as he possibly could (for the plane ride, she purposely chose an aisle that only had two available seats left, so he had sat about six rows behind them). Naya didn't even have to look to her left to see that Dianna wasn't all too happy. Hell, Naya wasn't happy either, but Paparazzi had appeared out of nowhere, and she needed to keep up appearances.

/

Once they got to the hotel, Matt had insisted that he and Naya share a room, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not gonna let Dianna stay by herself, you jerk," Naya said, scoffing. She said it in jest, but meant every word. There was no way she was going to room with _him_ while Dianna probably stayed down the hall on her own. She wasn't staying with someone who practically invited himself.

"Suit yourself, babe," He winked, and picked up his room key and bag to head to the elevators once they decided on the rooms.

Dianna had kept relatively quiet during the whole exchange, and once Matt was out of eyesight, Naya squeezed Dianna's shoulder reassuringly, and picked up both of their bags, and led the way down the path that Matt just took.

The room they were given had two separate bedrooms, a living room, a full kitchen, and a nice patio. Naya was more than pleased with the suite that her mom picked out, and couldn't wait to thank her later when they all went out to dinner.

/

"What's the name of the place we're going to?" Dianna asked, while applying the last of her lipstick.

Naya was on the other side of the room, just putting on her other heel, and she shrugged her shoulders slightly. "STACK, I think? My mom picked it out."

"And your brother's going to be there too, right?"

"Yep. He really wants to meet you."

Dianna raised an eyebrow in the mirror, and chuckled softly. "Really? I'm surprised I've gone this long without meeting him. You rave about him constantly."

Naya beamed proudly, and nodded her head as she walked over to stand behind Dianna. She looked at their reflection in the mirror, and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Dianna's waist, and rest her head on her shoulder. "I rave about you too."

Naya could see a hint of blush tinting Dianna's cheeks, and she let out a toothy grin, pulling away. "Come on, baby girl, let's get this party started."

/

After the successful dinner, Naya was convinced that Mychal was a teeny bit in love with Dianna. But she couldn't blame him. If she was willing to admit it, she probably was as well. Though, Naya thought that anyone that met Dianna, and got to know her a little bit, would eventually fall in love with her.

They got back to their hotel at about 10pm, and not ten minutes later, Matt was banging on the door, trying to drag her out to some club. Dianna was lounging on the couch, flipping through the movies channels, seemingly not interested. Naya was trying to get Dianna to notice and interrupt, but she wasn't budging.

With a sigh, and a slight nod, Naya begrudgingly agreed, and Matt got that confident smirk on his face.

"I'll bring the lady home before too long!" He yelled out to Dianna, who just waved her hand in acknowledgement. Naya frowned at how Dianna wasn't really responding, but she grabbed her coat, and purse anyway.

"I won't be too late," Naya offered, before following Matt out of the room.

/

It was 3am when Naya drunkenly stumbled into their suite. The only light on in the room was the lamp beside the couch. Naya stared at the empty spot that Dianna had occupied hours prior, and then moved down the hall.

"Dianna," She loudly whispered, as she tapped quietly on Dianna's door. She pressed her ear against the wood, and heard no movement or sound.

Naya sighed, and jiggled the handle; happy to find it open. She pushed the door open, and peeked inside the darkened room. Dianna was sound asleep under the covers, and Naya stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, just basking in the sound of the soft snore, and the way Dianna's chest would rise and fall with each breath.

Kicking off her heels, she carefully climbed on the opposite side of the bed, and under the covers. She moved to lie on her stomach, and draped an arm over Dianna's waist. At the movement, Dianna buried her face in Naya's neck, whispering a muffled,_ "Missed you." _

"I'm here now," Naya whispered back, and placed a soft kiss to Dianna's exposed shoulder. When she heard Dianna's even breaths again, Naya soon drifted off as well.

/

Matt had showed up the next day, about fifteen minutes before they were all supposed to head to 1OAK. Dianna answered the door, and Matt brushed past her, greeting Naya with a lingering kiss to the cheek. Suddenly, visions of the previous night flooded her mind; dancing together, a countless number of drinks, and Naya wishing that Dianna was with them.

Speaking of Dianna, the moment Naya pulled away from Matt with a nervous laugh, Dianna was shutting (slamming) the door to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked with an annoying chuckle, and an eyeroll.

"Shut up, okay? I'm still hungover and don't wanna deal with your shit right now. Neither does she," Naya narrowed her eyes at him, brushing past him to knock on Dianna's door.

When Dianna didn't respond to the knocking, Naya tried to open the door, but this time found that it was locked. She let out a long sigh, and walked back into the living room.

"Let's just go,"

Matt nodded, and took her hand pulling her out the door.

/

Posing for the press and Paparazzi was so easy and natural for Naya. She had perfected her "Hollywood smile," and the cameras ate it up. Picture after picture.

She could see Matt hanging off to the side, and when she turned the other way, she saw Dianna staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. If Naya wasn't a professional, her smile probably would have faltered.

/

When Naya wasn't drinking, she spent the rest of the time in the club searching for Dianna. Her mom kept asking her what was wrong, and Mychal kept bugging her. Matt wouldn't leave her alone, and all Naya wanted to do was go back to the hotel, and take a long hot shower.

She waited another couple of hours, before she excused herself and returned to the hotel.

Dianna was lying on the couch when she got there, and instantly sat up when she saw Naya.

"Hey," Naya offered quietly.

"I'm sorry I bailed," Dianna said, shrugging her shoulders. Naya could see a hint of regret behind her eyes.

Naya walked over to the couch, and sat next to her friend, taking her hand in her own. "Di," She whispered, squeezing her fingers. "I've pretty much bailed on you this whole trip."

She watched as Dianna closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the back of the couch. Naya took that opportunity to press an open mouthed kiss to Dianna's collarbone (she'd blame it on the alcohol later), and was relieved when she wasn't being pushed away, but heard a noise in response. It sparked something inside of Naya, probably combined with the fact that she was a little bit tipsy, and in return, she sucked at the pulse point, feeling Dianna's hand grip hers tighter.

Suddenly, Dianna was pushing at her shoulder, and Naya pulled back just as Dianna was shaking her head.

"Not tonight. I'm not in the best of moods, and you're kind of drunk." Dianna said, with a touch of sadness.

Naya just nodded her head wordlessly, still in awe of what just happened.

"Gonna head to bed. Don't stay up too late, okay?" Dianna suggested, brushing her hand against Naya's cheek, and then just as quickly, she was up and headed towards her bedroom.

Naya sat staring at the hall that Dianna had just left, and ran a hand through her hair. "Well shit," She said to herself.

/

Naya was thankful when Matt didn't show up the next day (he must have gotten the hint when she pretty much ignored him at the club). Dianna didn't mention what transpired the night before, and Naya didn't either. They were set to leave in about twenty minutes for the airport, and even though Naya had a pretty decent time, she was ready to head back to Los Angeles.

The cab to the airport was pretty damn awkward. Naya sat in the middle of Dianna and Matt, and both of them were staring out the opposite windows. The taxi driver kept making eye contact with her in the mirror, and Naya just wanted to be home already.

She was surprised though, when on the plane, Dianna found an aisle with two empty seats, and suggested it for the both of them.

About halfway through the flight, Dianna pulled out a plastic bag with some veggies, and handed Naya a carrot stick and a piece of celery.

"Just in case," Dianna smirked, with a twinkle in her eye.

Naya just laughed, and took the offered vegetables, eating them happily. Just as she was finished chewing the last bit of carrot, the plane jumped, and Naya had a sense of Deja Vu. Her eyes instantly screwed shut, but instead of clutching tightly to the armrest, she found herself being kissed by Dianna. Their mouths melted together, and nothing else was on Naya's mind except for the tongue easily slipping past her lips. When the kiss ended, her eyes opened again, and she found Dianna smiling at her with a fond expression.

_"__Sorry about that. We should be arriving in Los Angeles in less than twenty minutes. Let's hope it's smooth flying until then."_

"Happy birthday, Nay," Dianna said happily, and poked her in the side. "Best birthday ever?"

Naya let out a full laugh. "Best birthday ever."


End file.
